The Last Spartan
by Hestic
Summary: Without anyone's knowledge except for the Spartan family; Dante and Vergil have a little sister! Even she doesn't know that she's half demon and is struggling in the human world to find a place where she is accepted.
1. Evalen

The Last Spartan

Hey, Hestic here 3 So this is my first fanfic that I'm able to put up onto the site. I do have another one that my friend put up, it's called ANBU from another world. Anyways hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, However to the very best of my knowledge Evalen is my original character. If anyone has seen otherwise please inform me.

Picture's, ok it's not up yet and the picture will kind of stink because I drew it but I'll have a few up on my deviantart, the user name is the same here Hestic. Look me up!

Prolog:_ The silver haired me leaned in and kissed the blond haired girl on her cheek's, stood up and went their separate ways. The girl stays sitting on the bench, watching the sun set behind the mountains. When the stars shine out she sniffles and wipes her cheeks dry. Then she gets up and walks back to the orphanage she calls home._

Chapter 1: The little girl, now the age of seventeen opens her sea green eyes to the sound of her alarm clock, with a sigh she rolled out of bed and began to get ready for her first day of eleventh grade at the all girls school Lilly Academy.

She's moved out of the orphanage and lives in a dingy apartment complex with three rooms; a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. The walls have faded to gray and the carpets are a no-tone dust. As she walks thru her door she slings her school issued dark purple bag over her shoulder and locked the dead-bolt.

With dim excitement overlaid with dread she walks the way to school, schedule in hand. She was dimly aware of the mono-tone bell as it went off while she paid more attention to her impending doom she called home room.

"Good Morning girls." Mrs. Plumb, who naturally fit the name, walked into the classroom and allowed the wooden door to close on its own.

"Good Morning Professor Plumb." The girls answered in sync.

"Today we shall have a short review of last years lessons and then collect class dues. Everyone, take out a notebook and pen." Plumb ordered, the girls followed the teacher's instructions.

Class went by a bit more quickly than the girl would have liked. The mono-tone bell rang again and she stood up pulling money from her pocket for the class dues.

"Hey, Evalen! Gonna skip out on class dues this year? Spend all your change on a uniform this year I see." A pretty brunet jabbed at Evalen's side right in front of Mrs. Plumb.

"No. I have the money. Do you?" Evalen handed in the money.

"Evalen!" the teacher scolded.

"I apologize, Lucina." She said in a dead tone.

Evalen walked down the hall towards her next classroom when a girl stuck her foot out and tripped her.

"Watch your step, orphan." She sneered.

"Watch your clown sized feet." She snapped back.

The rest of the day passed without incident; or at least anything major, just the same teasing.


	2. After School troubles

The Last Spartan

Yo, Hestic again. So here's chapter two and if you're reading this then you've made my day. Oh, yeah, I write before I type so if you need to know anything or want sneak peaks just ask!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Devil May Cry, though how cool would that be if I did? And as much as I know Evalen is still mine muwahahaha!!

Chapter 2: Evalen stalked up the dark stairwell to her brown steel door. After pulling out her keys she unlocked the dead bolt and continued to enter her dingy apartment. Fixing herself a simple meal of grilled cheese and corn then sat down to do her homework.

She had finished everything except for English Literature when she realized she had forgotten her textbook in her desk.

"Great. Now I have to go back to that Hell Hole to get that damn book." She groaned and pulled on a jacket while slipping on some shoes. Forgetting to lick her door she dashed down the metal stairs and headed for school.

Quietly and stealthily she opened the door being sure not to disturb the Night Class, or further more letting them know she was there.

Peeking thru the window to her English Literature classroom was clear she snuck in and made her way to the far end of the dark room to her desk. Opening the top she retrieved her textbook and turned to leave when the classroom florescent lights flickered on. Evalen squinted in the brightness.

"Well, well, well. Just what do we have here?" A boy slightly older than her asked.

"I forgot my book. I was just on my way out." She eyed him coolly.

"You're from the Day Class?" he guessed.

"Yup."

"You're not supposed to be here. At night the school is ours."

"Yes, as that may be, however, tomorrow morning I have an assignment due and I do believe that gives me enough reason to be here. Don't you think?" she asked slightly sarcastically

"I don't think you know who you're talking to, human" The boy sneered, his eyes glowing dark.

Evalen walked forwards to the door. "It's true I don't know you, boy, but this subject is closed. I have what I came for and have no reason to stay." She tried to edge around him and his group, but someone pushed her down.

"Trent!" A silver haired boy marched down the hall.

"Nero! Sir, what are you doing down here?" the boy asked stupidly.

"I heard you making a ruckus and came to investigate."

"Well, you see. This _Human_, she was in here and we were trying to persuade her to leave, but you know how her kind is! Always so stubborn, so we simply gave her a push towards the door!" Trent said in a rush so most of his words were slurred.

"Is it true?" Nero looked to Evalen.

She stood up holding her book and brushed herself off before looking him in the eyes. "Look, I don't know if being up this late makes ya'll cranky and frankly I don't care. However, if anyone here sticks their hands on me again I'll be tearing them off." She said flatly, the boys behind her snickered but Nero simply looked at her solemnly.

"Trent." He said finally.

"Yes?"

"Escort the young lady to the door. Make sure she leaves school grounds safely." Nero ordered

"But!" Trent started to protest when Evalen spoke up.

"I don't need a babysitter." She turned and stalked off.

One of the boys made a hissing sound just before she was out of earshot. Then she heard something hard come in contact with skin.

Evalen went home and did her assignment. The next day when she entered her English Literature class she noticed a splotch of blood on the door frame.

Months passed and everyone dismissed the incident from their immediate memory.


	3. Slippage

The Last Spartan

WeeeHooo! Yet another chapter up and down, isn't it great?

Disclaimer: I am as unfortunate as all of you peoples out there not to own Devil May Cry. And Evalen is mine, all mine!! (Wait a sec, why is Evalen always in the Disclaimer if she's mine?? oh well)

Chapter 3: One Sunday morning Evalen got up and dressed in her finest clothes. She quickly tightened her black silk hair ribbon and straightened the lace on her gothic Lolita dress and skipped to her favorite place on Earth. After seven minutes she reached the faded red bench. Evalen sat and waited.

The sun rose and Evalen kept still, but she could since something was wrong. "They're not coming again." She thought aloud, the depression seeping thru every syllable. High noon came and went, slowly the sun set and it wasn't until eleven at night when Evalen moved. "I love and miss you all. Rest in Peace." And she went back to her dingy apartment room.

Evalen lay awake all night and wrenched her eyes open when her alarm went off informing her it was time to prepare for school. Just like the first day of Lilly Academy and five days a week up until now she got up and dressed.

At school she was dimly aware of the menace the girls shot at her, however as all he3r thoughts were bent on how nobody showed yesterday she couldn't even make snappy come-backs. The final bell rang and Evalen went to the school library for research on a mathematics project that was due next month.

Time slipped by and deprived from sleep she unintentionally fell unconscious. Three hours slipped by and she felt an annoyed finger poking at her shoulder pulling Evalen from her deep slumber.

"Whu?" she groaned

"Why are you here?" an impatient voice asked.

"Hu?" Evalen forced her eyes open and lurched backwards because the annoyed voice belonged to the silver haired Nero she had met so long ago, and he also decided to place his rather attractive face inches from Evalen.

"Why are you here?" he repeated like it was the hundredth time he had to do so.

"Um, research, what time it is?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and searched for the clock.

"Nine thirty. Thirty four to be exact but all in the same." Nero looked at her as if she were having an episode.

"Oh, um sorry. I've interrupted Night Class again haven't I?" she stood and began cramming things into her book bag.

"No we have today off. I cam because I saw the light outside and came to investigate." Nero began to help with her things.

"I've got it." Evalen mumbled and nudged Nero's hands out of the way.

"Alright." Nero stepped to the side and gave Evalen room as she swung the bag across her chest, just then the bag's seams tore and the entire contents spilled upon the linoleum library floor.

Both gasped, one in utter surprise the other in extreme embarrassment.


	4. Pulling it togeter

The Last Spartan

Yo, Hestic again. So here's chapter 4. Plot's getting thicker and I'm not quit sure if thing's are going to come out right so I may have to revise it when I'm finished with the complete story…oh, here's a thought, what about a series…hmmm….sorry, anyways here it is.

Disclaimer: Me me no own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 4: Evalen's hands flew to her beat red face. She fell to her knees and began to gather everything in a pile, she didn't notice as Nero's eyes widened. However, she did notice as he bent down to pick up her electric blue pendant.

"No!" She gasped and quickly tore it from his fingers.

"That…amulet…" Nero stared at her amazed.

"Forget it." Evalen turned.

However Nero couldn't forget it, because the picture behind the pendant glowing thru was that of his father, uncle, grandfather, grandmother, and an infant girl with whom he did not know the likes of.

"Eva" Nero whispered.

Evalen whipped around, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare call me that! NOT EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she shrieked

Nero took a step back; still unable to totally comprehend the final piece to the puzzle he had been solving all his like.

Evalen scooped up her things and ran out of the building. When she had slammed and locked her door she sank to the floor and gasped for air, tears still falling.

"Why?" she sobbed "Why is it that they all left? What did I do wrong? Oh, Mother! What do I do?

Evalen fell into the fetal position and tried to keep her weeping under control, and failed miserably.

Evalen lay like that for what seemed like eternity, however it was only a week. The only reason she was able to get up was because Evalen had decided she was bored of staring at her floor.

She inspected herself in her bathroom's full length mirror. Evalen guessed she had lost ten pounds in the last week, her ribs poked from beneath her skin and the skin on her face was shallow and grey, dark bags hung under her dim eyes. Evalen brushed thru the tangled mess called hair and worked to improve her hygiene.

After a while she realized she couldn't do anything major to fix her completion without putting any nutrients into her system. Evalen trudged into the kitchen and shifted thru her refrigerator for something edible. She settled on fish sticks because everyone knows they don't have an expiration date, unlike the yogurt next to it with pink organisms swarming out of the once key lime flavor.

As soon s she had something in her stomach she realized just how much better she felt and all of her old determination and stubbornness returned.

"All right! That's it! I'm going to hunt those two down and beat the sense back into them! Then I'm going to find that silver haired Barbie and demand why and how he knew about my amulet!" Evalen scarified down the rest of her fish sticks and went to get ready to go out.


	5. Cafeteria

The Last Spartan

Hestic here saying thanks to everyone who's patient enough for me to post these and even more patient to read this. Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

Author note: alright, I've had a couple of questions about my day class night class lay out and I know some of you are wondering if it's going to be a Vampire Knight cross over. The answer is no. This is how it's set up; you know how you have a factory and little stores around the world that sell the product that it makes? It's kind of like that. The main school is in the Demon World while smaller schools in the Human world are rented out at night for a couple of years to teach the demons or half demons control and etc. Because let's face it, not all the demons are in the Demon world are they? And if someone doesn't teach them the essentials there'd be chaos, so that's how I have the whole day class night class thingy going on. Sorry that took longer than expected…

Chapter 5: Evalen marched down to Lilly Academy, while dressing she decided to see Nero first. When she got there she all but blew the door off it's hinges and she continued to march to where she knew the silver haired boy would be, the cafeteria.

"Oi! Pretty boy! Where you at?" She hollered

"Evalen?!" Nero stood up surprised, the dark bags under his eyes stood out more than hers.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" she snipped

"I've been trying to find you for" Nero started but Evalen spoke over him.

"Shut up. How do you know about my pendent? And why did you call me Eva? Answer now." She demanded

Nero just stared at her, unable to comprehend this new outstandish version of the once quiet and slightly polite girl.

"Well?" Evalen tapped her foot impatiently.

"Maybe I can" A man's voice called from behind her

Evalen froze, she'd know that voice anywhere. It was that of her older brother, Dante. She slowly turned and true to her eyes, Dante stood leaning against the door frame.

"Dante" Evalen mouthed, but no sound came out

"In the flesh" he winked

Without a thought Evalen launched forwards and when she was inches from Dante she wrapped her arms round his waist and burrowed her face into his black shirt, tears streaming down her face.

Dante wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"So you do know her." Nero said, unfreezing from his previous shock.

"Yes. She is my baby sister, and your" Dante started when a sharp pain went zinging up his let, starting at just above his knee. He fell down and stared at the bone that poked out of his pants behind the knee. Popping it back in he felt the will be bruise that belonged to his little sisters boots.

"You arrogant idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was over your skinny butt? I lost nights of sleep! Nights! Now where's that bonbardic twin of yours? Vergil! You git out here this instant! Don't make me come looking for you!" Evalen hollered

After he was sure the bone was in it's proper place he stood up "This dear little princess would be your maniacly sadistic aunt Evalen" Dante informed Nero

"Dante! Where's Mr.Slick? I know you dragged him with yo…" Evalen stopped when her brain comprehended what Dante said. She froze for two minutes before her face went red.


	6. Boiling Blood

The Last Spartan

Alright, story thickens and I'm creating more questions then I'm answering, don't worry though, things will get clearer in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Silent Hill

Chapter 6: "AUNT?" Nero and Evalen finally cried in unison after Dante repeated himself again.

"Yes, Aunt. Nero is Vergil's son." Dante explained

"Wait! Wait! WAIT! Hold on a minute, you mean, some woman actually agreed to bang Vergil?" Evalen asked in disbelief

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself at first, but here he stands." Dante motioned to Nero

"Gee, thanks. I feel all the love in this family." Nero replied sarcastically

"So where is he?" Evalen wondered

"Who? Vergil? Hell." Dante shrugged

"Hell?" Evalen blinked

"Yeah, Dad tried to rule over the Human world a while ago. Dante fought and sent him to Hell. Course Mundus used his soul to create Nelo Angelo, but as always Dante solved that problem, too." Nero explained

Evalen just stared at them, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. One thing did strike accord though, struck a cord so old, so hard that her knees almost gave. And that cord, was of course, Mundus. The very man whom slaughtered her mother so many years ago. He was the center of her dark and crumbling world. It was him that she blamed her life on.

Dante eyed his little sister and could see, though she had no idea, her demonic blood pulsing faster thru her system and noticed flickers of change as they happened and left.

The soft crimson glint that glowed in her eyes before going to its original sea green. The silver highlights in her blond hair brighten and dim, blending once more to invisibility in the rhythm of her sharp jagged breath. Even Nero stared at her tangible, translucent aura which whipped around her entire body like bobbed wire with a mind of its own (think Alessa in the movie Silent Hill)

However, neither of them were prepared for the maniacal giggle that escaped her lips; like heaven and hell, sugar and spice, torture and ecstasy mixed together to form perfect harmony.

Dante couldn't help but be proud, and Nero couldn't help but to cringe backwards, away from his Aunt.

"Evalen" Dante spoke softly and the girl soon stilled, her human traits taking over once more.

Her eyes drifted to his, they were grey and full of sorrow. "He's gone? Done forever?" she whispered her voice hoarse.

"Kinda. I could only seal him. Someday he will come once more, and then you can have your revenge."

"Sealed?" her grey eyes clouded over with confusion

"Ah, I forget sometimes" Dante shook his head

"Forget what?" Evalen tilted her head, as if picking up some wired frequency

"She has no idea, does she?" Nero finally spoke up

"No."

"No idea of what?" Evalen flicked her eyes between the men

"I guess it's about time I told you of your heritage." Dante sighed

"Is here such a smart place?" Nero questioned

"No. Evalen, you know this town better than us. Is there anywhere secure we can go to tell secrets without being over heard?" Dante asked

"The basement in the orphanage. I go there a lot to scream."

Dante nodded "Good. Can you take us there?"

"Not tonight, the kids are asleep. Tomorrow after breakfast we can go."

"Good. Then go home. Nero and I will be there waiting for you when you get up." Dante told his little sister

"You promise?" Evalen asked stubbornly

"We promise." Nero assured her

With a nod Evalen accepted it and went home


	7. Dreams and chit chat

The Last Spartan

Hey everyone, sorry about misspelling Mundus in my last chapter, don't know what happened. But I've reposted it hopefully it has the right spelling this time. Thanks to everyone who's continued reading so far and I'm so happy everyone's having as good as a time as I am. Here's another chapter that'll hopefully keep you on your toes. Hestic 3

_Voice/action dream_

Disclaimer: I don't own although highly wish to own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 7: It didn't occur to Evalen until she was pulling her covers up to her chin that as an aunt, her nephew appeared to be a year older than her. She let the question push thru her lips and heard a snicker before exhaustion took over.

Evalen drifted in and out of sleep, weather because of the voices in her room, or her dreams, she could not tell.

_Two young boys pushing a truck back and forth for the infant girls amusement._

"Will she be able to take in everything?"

"She has no choice"

_A woman with an angelic face in an emerald dress humming softly about clouds and waves._

"What if she turns out like Father?"

"As long as she's happy, I'm okay."

_A handsome man laying on a couch holding her on his chest. He stifled a laugh as she poked at his face._

"_My dear, lovely girl. I know you'll make me proud. My little half-breed."_

"How will she be able to control it?"

"How has she kept herself under control all these years? It's not like she's lived and easy life you know"

_Feathers everywhere. Black white, and silver. Drifting softly around the one year old. Her small hands balled into fists, a green vine twining its way across her lap blending into her jade dress._

"I don't care what you think. She won't make it. They'll attack her and rip her to shreds so quickly you won't have time to blink."

"Shut-up…Don't you think I know this already? But what choice will we have if she…"

"_I am leaving her in your hands." Her father told a set of adults._

_Before handing her over he whispered to her "I'm giving you our Mothers weapon, the Widow's Reaping. It will be there for you when you call it, when you are in danger." And with a kiss he let go of her for the last time._

It was the Morning Dove's song that gave her the final push from sleep, and true to their word Dante and Nero were slumped across her futon in the corner of her room, already awake.

"Morning." Evalen said groggily rubbing her eyes

"Glad to see your up." Nero smiled

"How long ya'll been here?" Evalen rolled over and pushed her feet into her worn slippers

"A while now." Dante shrugged

"Anyways, what do you want for breakfast?" Nero jumped up and headed for her small kitchen

"Oh please. You couldn't cook if you were Paula Dean" Dante snorted

"Oh? And you're any better? So tell me Oh Master Of Food, just what would you feed to your precious little sister?" Nero bowed to Dante whom, of course, acted as if he was supposed to bow.

"Pizza and Strawberry Sunday" Dante nodded as if he gave the only sensible answer

"I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal." Evalen edged her way around Nero and set to breakfast.

"I can make that" Nero chirped as he attempted to gain control over the small kitchen.

"Nero, the last time you tried to make cereal you managed to burn down half the soup kitchen and whatever you did make crawled under the refrigerator yet to be seen again." Dante criticized while stretched across Evalen's bed now.

Evalen couldn't help but giggle as she handed both of them a bowl and dug into hers. She plopped down next to Dante and the room grew silent.

"We can go when we're finished." Evalen said staring at her half empty bowl.

"Nero and I are ready when you are." Dante rubbed Evalen's back in reassurance

After Evalen washed the dishes she got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. "All right, I'm ready if ya'll are." She chirped pulling her red hair bow tight.

Nero and Dante got up and followed Evalen to the small and disintegrating orphanage.


	8. Little Miss Muppet and mass confusion

The Last Spartan

Wee hoo! Poppin out two chapters in one day! So I'm trying to lengthen the chapters a bit, but this is supposed to be a short story (all my other stories have a tendency of running on forever) so it's easier to keep track of when it's short. Anyhoo, I wrote a lot of this chapter when I was half asleep and honestly can't edit my own work (as ya'll can probably tell) And I'm thinking of making this a seriesish thing. Well sorry this took so long, more questions will arise and I promise I'll get to answering some of them in the next chapter!! Hestic

Disclaimer: Still don't own Devil May Cry (though I'm thinking of changing that…)

Chapter 8: "Evalen! My dear! Is everything okay?" a short plump elderly woman waddled to the screen door

"Fine Mary. Is it alright if we use the basement?" Evalen smiled

"Oh, yes dear. Follow me" the old woman led the way thru a chilly, bleak hallways to a stone cold metal door. "Is there anything else?"

"No ma'am. Is it okay if I lock the door?"

Mary eyed Dante and Nero before searching Evalen's face to see if this is what she really wanted, with a nod she waddled away, murmering something under her breath.

"You sure this is okay?" Dante wondered

"Yeah, it's just that the last time she saw me with a boy he walked away with no nose and half a chin." She shrugged

"Half a chin? How in the world did you manage that?" Nero asked bewildered

"And no nose holds no interest to you?" Dante wondered

"Never heard of teeth?" Evalen snorted

"Teeth?" Dante and Nero asked together in shock

"Teeth." Evalen assured them and led the way into the basement.

She locked the door and flicked on the lights. They walked down the rotting wooded steps to the concrete floor.

The basement was dim, but large and surprisingly warm. Besides the many boxes that littered the floor and few shelves there was a broken couch and a ripped recliner.

"This is nice" Dante assessed

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure all the little kiddies say that before a big fat spider lands on their head" Nero shivered

"Actually there are almost no spiders down here. Little Miss Muffet sees to that." Evalen assured

"Little Miss Muppet?" Nero asked with a raised eyebrow

Evalen pointed to the ceeling corner on the far side of the room. Both the men looked and their eyes settled on a fat black bat whom simply eyed them with mild interest.

"Right, revenge of the pudding girl." Nero shivered again

"So, are we going to get the big secret out or what?" Evalen asked as she snuggled into the recliner.

The men sat on the lopsided couch and Dante took a deep breath.

"Where to start?" he murmered to himself

"You can just come out and say it." Evalen suggested

"Alright. If that's what you want. You're a half-demon. Our mother, Eva, was human. Our father, Sparda, was a great Demon Warrior. The reason you were never told this is because you would have been put into grave danger. You would have also been put in the position of deciding between Vergil and I, Demons or Humans. However, for now the only choice you need to make is this; live as a human like you have, or begin training as a demon and use your human life as cover. Well, at least you're an adult." Dante folded his hands in his lap assessing Evalen's face like Mary had done earlier, which to his distress was smooth, not letting anything thru.

In her head she went over everything that she saw and heard last night. After a minute of debate she nodded and her head and with a smile she looked her older brother in the eyes.

"I want in." she said simply

"Are you sure? You'll be put into a lot of danger, and its hard work." Nero asked nervously

"She's sure. Just look at her. She was meant for this." Dante said proudly

"So what are we going to start with?" Nero looked to Dante

"Fighting. She needs a weapon, but which to get for her? It'll take a while to assess so we'll start with hand to hand combat."

"What about Widow's Reaping?" Evalen spoke up interrupting the male's conversation.

Dante stared at her and his face grew pale. "How do you know of that?" his voice was barley above a whisper.

"Know of what?" Nero looked to Evalen now

"Widow's Reaping. It was Mothers. Or at least I'm fairly certain it is." She scratched her head and looked slightly confused herself.

"I don't believe it! So that's what happened!" Dante sighed in relief

"What happened? Am I the only one missing out on this?" Nero looked disappointed and slightly jealous.

"Let's get to it then! We have a lot of work to do!" Dante grabbed Evalen by the hand and started pulling her up the stairs.

"Wait! HEY! What about ME?" Nero called running after them.


	9. Intruder

The Last Spartan

Hey there. Thanks for continuing with this series!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Chapter 9: Blackness encompassed her. "Find me" He said simply as the Darkness engulfed him leaving her alone.

Evalen woke up panting. A cold sweat had broken across her face, trapping the stray strands of hair to her face, head, and neck. She lurched up and dashed for her new best friend, the porcelain basin.

Over the past weeks she'd become disturbingly close with the bathroom god of swirling water at Dante's shop. Her brother and Nero would come running to see what was wrong. They were all so used to it now that they didn't even wake, which disturbed Evalen even more.

She went over her dream again as she brushed her teeth with lukewarm salt water. The man in her dream was becoming clearer and clearer. Evalen now had a good guess at who it was but refused to tell anyone. Evalen knew it would upset everyone, especially Dante. So she kept quiet and pulled herself back into bed waiting for morning to come.

They had been training for six months now. Evalen had mastered seven different forms of hand to hand combat and excelled in any fighting form. She generally fought with a black leather whip with a dragon's scale on the tip which glistened n the light.

Evalen had been unable to summon Widow's Reaping no matter what she tried and had basically dismissed her memory as a dream.

She had caught on quickly to control her demonic powers, and her physical and mental strength had more than doubled since she began training. All in all she was a natural, a prodigy, and not someone you wanted to mess with.

But she wasn't blind and could seethe worry behind every ones congratulating faces. They feared her in a way, loathed her in others. But what pained her most was only in Dante's eyes did she see a deep sorrow; as if she was filling out to be something he would have to kill.

In the distance Evalen heard her alarm clock and rolled over to turn off the annoying buzzer when she realized it wasn't her alarm clock; she had 'accidently' smashed it to pieces one morning when she wanted to sleep in. Adrenalin started pulsing thru her veins as she became acutely aware of heavy foot steps. Realization quickly sunk in, the shop was being broken into.

Quick as lightning she was up and mostly dressed, her hair coming undone and falling graciously to her shoulders and back carefully framing her face.

With a short blade in hand and hidden behind her back as not to reflect any light she stalked to the front room. Stealthily she crept upon the intruder until she was mere centimeters from him. She could smell his sweat and fear and adrenaline as it oozed from his pores like a sickness waiting for the right moment to take over the body and smash it under its weight. With a flick of her arm and a slide of her foot the intruder was on his back, Evalen sat on him and pined him to the ground.

He gave a quick scream but quickly shut his mouth when she slid the blade across his throat and let it rest there. The lights flickered on and both Nero and Dante came running into the front room.

"Evalen!? What's going on?" Dante demanded

"I was just about to find out. Now" she turned her attention onto her prisoner "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I…I don't have any idea what you mean!" he whelped

"Oh, quit your yammering!" Nero groaned

"You know I suggest you answer truthfully before this blade of mine…_slips_. You wouldn't want to…_lose anything_, now would you?" Evalen whispered in his ear

The man's eyes bulged from his head and he gave a small moan of terror.

Evalen felt the man's panic and knew she was winning. She sat up again and smiled to slow the man's speeding heart. To her pleasure it stopped for half a moment before picking up a normal, steady rate.

"You…you wouldn't." he gulped

"Oh, no?" she snorted and let the blade move half a millimeter before the man was screaming his head off.

"And?" Evalen pushed

"Fine! Fine! It was Master who sent me! There are rumors that there is a new Spartan! Rumors that Dante has a daughter and he's been hiding her! Master told me to find evidence. So I come her and _PLEASE_! That's all I know!" he squealed

"Evalen, get off him. That's all he's going to sing." Dante grabbed her under the arm and helped her up.

"Go; before we change our minds." Nero threatened and the man took off.

"Wait" Evalen called, he half turned to her. "Tell your master Dante has no child. After all, who'd be desperate enough to wanna shack up with him? And who'd be stupid enough to leave a child under his care?" she let lose a laugh, not even her father would trust her to either of her brothers.

The man gave a nod and a small smile then dashed into the bleak dawn.

"And just what was that supposed to mean?" Dante demanded

"I have no idea of what you're talking about" Evalen shrugged and started to walk to her room when she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

The laughter of the man in her dreams rattled thru her head.

"Evalen?" Dante asked nervously

"It…it's nothing." Evalen shook her head and dashed to her porcelain god.


	10. Running

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Author note: Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything but it's been really hectic with school and work. But anyways I've got a load of chapters I'm hoping to post today. So here's the first of them!!

It had been two nights since the intruder and Evalen lay awake again. She was listening to Lady and Trish argue with Dante and Nero.

"It's too dangerous!" Trish sneered

"Stop calling her an it!" Nero hissed

"Look, you have to understand where we're coming from! She was kept ignorant from what she is fore a reason!" Lady insisted

"She isn't able to control herself! She's just like Vergil! She's going to turn out just like him!" Trish argued

"No she won't! You don't know her as we do! Right, Dante?" Nero pleaded

"Be quiet or your going to wake her up." Was all Dante said

They were silent for a moment and Evalen took the chance to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Dante, please tell me you agree with me, we can't kill her." Nero pleaded

"Nero, you saw what she was like. I can't argue with them anymore." Dante reluctantly admitted

Evalen drew in a sharp gasp and four heads snapped to her place in the hallway.

"Evalen?" Dante asked in surprise

"I can't believe it. After everything you honestly can't trust me?" she choked

"No, it's not that" Dante took a step to her

"LIAR!" she shouted on the top of her lungs, then she pivoted and ran to her room, slaming the door behind her.

The four of them ran to her door.

"Evalen, open the door." Dante begged

"Please Evalen, open the door! I won't let them hurt you…Evalen?" Nero banged on the door.

"Move" Lady demanded and shoved the men out of her way. "Eva, you open this door or it goes down." She ordered.

No reply came from inside the room. Lady waited half a minute and kicked the door in sending it into the room, hinges still connected.

They stared in the dark room for a minute, their eyes adjusting.

"Ev…a…len?" Dante asked in disbelief into the empty room.

Her blue curtains fluttered in and out of her room with the wind. A few snow-flakes drifted in through the open window. Their breath instantly crystallized in the sub-zero air.

"Oh shit, what do you think she's going to do?" Trish wondered astound

"Where do you think she'll go?" Dante asked, hysteria creeping into his voice.

"Orphanage." Nero guessed

"No, she wouldn't wake them up" Dante disagreed "What about the Pizza Paralor?" he suggested

"No, that's where you'd be." Trish snapped

Evalen ran and ran, her thin white night-gown flowing behind her. Her feet had crossed over broken glass not a half mile from where her foot touched, leaving a slight red trail in the foot prints she left behind.

She knew any hope Dante had for tracking her was quickly being covered and destroyed beneath the falling snow.

"I…I can't… oh Dante, why?" she sobbed over and over as she ran.

Unsurprissingly her legs had taken her to the orphanage. She went to the basement window and pushed it open. On her way in she woke Little Miss Muppet. The bat flew around her and knocked the window closed behind Evalen. She fluttered around Evalen's head as she lay crumpled on the floor.

"Evalen?" A voice whispered around her

"Leave me alone." She whimpered

"Come to me Evalen. I'll take care of you." It cooned

"Why?" she sobbed

"Because I believe you're all good. I believe you could bring justice to this world."

"Really?" she sat up and stared at the wall.

"Really." It answered

A blackish light in the shape of a circle pulsed from the wall, red symbols revolved around it.

"Come to me my dear. I'll take such good care of you."

Evalen pulled herself up and stood before the circle.

Little Miss Muppet landed on her shoulder. The black light engulfed the two of them and pulled them in

Evalen opened her eyes slowly. They adjusted to the darkness quickly. She was on a pathway surrounded by thick forest. The path seemed to stretch in from and behind her for eternity. Little Miss Muppet fluttered around her.

"This way, my dear." The voice called from miles in front of her.

She began walking, the bat following. Minutes passed and she slowed to a stop.

"Come, I'm not much further. You can make it." The voice called, and indeed it did sound much closer.

However, the reason she stopped was not because of exhaustion, rather familiarity. She senced someone she knew was close. She took a step forwards.

"That's it." The voice cooned happily

It was then that something bulleted from the forest and speared Evalen into the forest. She gasped for air as she lay on the forest floor, a heavy body restricting her lungs.

"What the?" she gasped

"Trust me, you do NOT want to go that way." A man's voice almost laughed

Evalen recognized the voice, but the lag of oxygen would not permit her to think clearly. The seconds ticked by as she tried to think.

"You okay?" he asked as he pushed himself up.

That's when his features struck her. Deep blue-greed eyes, spiked silver hair, a slight nasally voice and a face that looked like it was carved stone, identical to that psychotic pizza-loving maniac she called big brother. She looked into the man's eyes and gasped. It was him. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. The man started to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"It's okay Evalen, it's okay. Big brothers here" he cooed to comfort her.

"I-i-it's y-you-uuu" she sniffled and sobbed "V-Vergil"

The man known as Vergil Sparta smiled softly at her.


	11. Underworld

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: don't own Devil May Cry either or any or all of the video games that are and will be or the animated series (oh yes, it exists)

Author note- hey ya'll. Sorry if the sentences are slightly incoherent but I was trying to watch Hellraiser while I wrote, love the movies, but anyways thanks to everyone who's continued with me up until now and if you're new to the series I'm apologizing for all the short chapters, but that's the way I want this series. Btw for everyone who's commencing onto future chapters I've got one that's going to be really short. Sorry this took so long, Enjoy!

She sat comfortably in front of a roaring fire. Her splintered feet patched up and resting on a foot stool. Vergil was bustling about a small kitchen preparing her tea.

Evalen was amused to see her 'evil' brother acting as a housewife. He handed her a dim green mug and she took a sip. It was sweetened with honey allowing it to slide down her throat easily. Vergil sat opposite of her.

"You look better." He noted the high color on her cheeks.

"And you look alive." Evalen noted back

"Observant." Vergil laughed

"You know Nero will kill you when he finds out."

"Nero? How is my son doing? I haven't seen him in ages! Is life treating him with all it's splendors?"

"If you call school splendor, then sure." Evalen laughed

"Oh, that's right. Time passes much faster here." Vergil chuckled

"So that's why your all…adultish?"

"HA! You have to remember, I am older than you. Also, the demonic blood within us ages us queerly. I won't have a single wrinkle for another 500 years!" Vergil laughed

"500?!" Evalen exclaimed

"Yes. Being of Demon does have it's ups my dear."

Evalen fell silent as she stared at her brother and sipped her tea. Soon tears began to cloud her vision.

"What's wrong, sister?" Vergil leaned forwards

"It's just that everyone goes on about how evil you are… and now even Dante thinks that I'll end up like you…" she began to sob

"Our foolish brother. Typical. And what of my boy?" Vergil mused

Evalen shook her head "No. He firmly believes I'll never turn into a blood thirsty bastard like you." She sniffled

"Blood thirsty bastard? Is that what he's calling me now?" he snickered

Evalen broke into a sobbing hysteria

"AH! What's wrong?!" Vergil jumped to his feet and stood over his sister, his hands just above her shoulders but unable to decide where to set them. Evalen only sobbed harder.

"Oh, come on!" Vergil groaned

Then an idea struck him "I know! Hold on right here! I'll be back in a second!" Vergil turned and dashed into another room and came back a moment later carrying a small wooden chest. On the chests lock was the Spartan crest.

"Eva, stop crying for a moment and look at this." Vergil instructed

Evalen seriously tried and Vergil settled for her sniffles. She looked at the small box and when she put her finger on the lock it snapped open. She quickly jerked her hand away.

"It's alright. Go ahead and look." Vergil urged

Evalen steadied her hands and lifted the cover of the box. Resting inside was a black headband with a violet jewel set in it. A silver bracelet with many small purple charms resting on it's links. A silver ring with a strange not encrusted within it. A choker necklace with an opal violet jewel that matched the headband. Two dangling ear rings with one purple and one black die. Also there was a set of black gloves that extended to just above ones elbows and instead of attaching to each finger it only did so to the middle (think of Sanzo's gloves from Saiyuki.).

Her eyes widened.

"Go on. Put them on already." Vergil urged further

Evalen slid the items on. They all fit perfectly.

"Father gave me these just after mother died. They belonged to our Aunt Mina when she wasn't much older than you."

"Aunt? I never knew we had any other family." Evalen shook her head confused.

"We don't, at least anymore. She's been dead for a very long time."

"Why?"

"The Spartans are a long and powerful blood line. Most demons despise it's power. As one demon kills another it absorbs the other demon's powers. In the Spartan case this power is passed down from generation to generation. Always increasing, never decreasing.

"In the case of the females they gain most of the power, for they're the ones who give life to more Spartans. So obviously they're targeted before they reach puberty, before their power becomes evident. In the case of us siblings if we were to look at the total sum of Spartan power Dante and I each only hold 20 percent, you hold the rest. Even if him and I were to gang up and fight against you we'd die."

"So, that's why?" Evalen guessed

"Yes, that's why we hid you. In fact we did so well that even you didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on."

"You could have told me." Evalen said stubbornly

"Oh, but that would have ruined the fun! Besides, we wouldn't want you to end up like your blood thirsty bastard of an older brother, now would we?" Vergil winked

"Oh, but I do believe he turned out much better than they give him credit for." Evalen teased back

"Really?" Vergil asked, serious now

"Really." Evalen smiled

Vergil mused over this and finally asked "How so?"

"You saved me from that voice that tried to consume me. You were also there when I needed you. You're my big brother. There's no way you could be bad. Just misunderstood." She explained

"Thank you." Vergil said with a hug

"I only speak the truth." Evalen admitted

"I have another surprise for you, well, not a total surprise." He smiled

"The Widows Reaping?!" Evalen asked excitedly

"Yes. Mothers old weapon from when she would hunt demons, met father, and fought along side him until she became pregnant."

Her eyes widened as he pulled it from it's sheath.

The Widows Reaping was a circular blade 4 ½ feet in diameter. There were 6 bladed petruding from the circle, 3 blades in a set parallel to the other set. The longest and front most blade was jagged and had three finger holes. The second 2 holes, and the third 1 hole. On the outside of the circular blade was a 1 millimeter serrated blade would rise and spill the opposite way the blade was being spun.

The blade suited Evalen very well. She held it with ease and seemed to move for her, rather than by her.

"Oh, splendid! I'm glad you've caught on so quickly! Now, would you like to learn everything mean old Dante wouldn't teach you?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I don't know. Wouldn't that be against the rules?" Evalen teased

"Did they say you couldn't learn to use your demonic powers?" Vergil asked with a raised eyebrow

"Point taken!" Evalen laughed


	12. Return

The Last Spartan

Yo, here again, I promise I have more work done then put up, it's just finding the time to type it all out which is a pain in my rear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

"The Hell do you mean 'I can't get through'?!" Trish demanded

"I mean there's a seal on this thing that prevents me from entering!" Dante yelled furiously

The four of them were in the orphanage basement. The portal in which had swallowed Evalen into Hell was still present. Dante had been trying for hours to break it open. He'd resolved into doing a stare down with the seal, which he was loosing pitifully.

"Oh, come on! Stop being a wuss! Let's blow this thing to smithereens!" Lady whined as her rocket launcher laid across her lap.

"We are NOT blowing it up!" Nero snapped

"Party Pooper." Lady muttered under her breath

"If you two can't cut it out I'll…" Dante started when the seal began to pulse and a woman stepped through.

The four of them stared.

The young woman, but 20, had silver hair with blond highlights. She wore a sheen silver-grey dress constructed together of Hellian Spider Webs. Around her torso was a black corset tied with purple lace. She wore thigh high black boots with purple buckles. On her head was a purple headband that resembled a tiara, one red and one black die on each of her ears, a necklace that held a gold locket, a silver bracelet and a matching ring. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"What a FINE piece of meat." Nero whistled

"Quiet boy, I'll deal with you later, but first." Vergil said following the young woman through the portal, and then he turned to Dante

"Just who do you think you are," he asked as he stepped around the young woman "Making her cry?!"

"Making who cry?" Dante asked, thrown by the question

"Her!" Vergil hollered and pointed to the woman

"Who's she?" Trish asked

"Shut up girl. I'm dealing with Dante now" he sneered

"But I agree with Trish. Just who is she? I've never seen her in my life." Dante shrugged

Vergil stared at him, the second ticked by and he finally sent his hand across Dante's cheek "How dare you" he began when the woman stepped between them

"Drop it" She ordered. Her voice was strong and melodious

"But!" Vergil started

"No but's! I said drop it." Her voice rang through the room

"And just who are you to order them around?" Lady asked

"And this is why I can't stand you humans" Vergil snapped

The woman looked to Dante "You seriously don't know me?"

"No" he shook his head

The woman pulled back her bangs revealing her teal eyes

Dante, Nero, Trish, and Lady gasped

"Evalen?" Dante asked in disbelieve

"In the flesh" she smiled her ruby red lips separating slightly to reveal pearly white teath

"Where have you been?" Worry was set deep in his eyes

"Hell." She shrugged

"What were you doing there!?" he demanded

"Well, actually I'm not quite sure. I remember hearing a voice call to me and then being in a forest and Vergil spearing me…But I can't say anything definite." Evalen shrugged

"Well, on any case, I'm glad you" Dante started

"OH MY GOD! I JUST HIT ON MY REALLY SEXY AUNT!!!!!" Nero cried interrupting Dante and forcing everyone to stare at him

"As though I'm extremely pleased that you've finally recognized me, if you ever call me sexy again I'll have to kill you." Evalen said with a malicious smile

Lady and Trish glanced at each other, nodded to each other, and began to inch away from Evalen. She didn't let them know she knew exactly what they were about to do.

"Anyways, Vergil will be with us for a while before he goes back home. Is that okay Dante?" Evalen looked to him

"Of course not. He's not welcome on Earth. He's to go back 'home' immediately." Dante replied sternly

"I'm not going any were." I'm not about to leave my baby sister with a slow and irresponsible imbecile like you."

"Oh, yes you are. Because my baby sister knows I'll protect her and do anything for her"

"But my baby sister wants me around. That's why she asked"

"Unfortunately for you I own the shop."

"It's a shame, but I have deed."

"I paid for it."

"Under my signature"

"My money"

"On my land"

"If you two don't stop bickering I'M going to buy my own house and neither of you will be permitted to step foot on the lawn!" Evalen said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. But he has to sleep in Nero's room." Dante caved, and started to go upstairs

"Why my room?" Nero whined

"Oh, you don't want some quality father-son time?" Vergil teased

"HELL NO!" Nero shouted

Lady stepped in front of Evalen just before she reached the stairs, her back to Evalen, her rocket launcher aimed to her brothers and nephew.

Trish pointed the nose of her gun to the back of Evalen's head.

"Come on Evalen, you agree with me, ri..?" Nero turned around and gasped

Dante and Vergil whipped around.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Dante shouted

"I'm sorry, but this needs to be done." Lady apologized

"Trish, I'm going to warn you once. Drop the gun." Evalen said calmly

"Good-bye Evalen" Trish replied

"NOOOO!" Dante and Nero shouted at the same time just before Trish pulled the trigger.


	13. Slumber

The Last Spartan

Okay, so my fingers are cramping and it's kinda late at night. I've got school tomorrow and I'm thinking if I don't warm my toes up soon I'll get some type of frost bite… maybe frost nibble…

Disclaimer: don't own Devil May Cry

Dante and Nero sat at the edge of the hospital bed. Her eyes where closed by long worn off forced sedation. She had been out for half a month now. The fact that she was alive was a pure miracle.

Lady poked her head into the hospital room. "How is she doing?"

"Same" Dante shrugged

"How's the shop?" Nero asked

"A little bit of a girl power can go a long way. I swear sometimes I can't tell the difference between you and Vergil until diner time" she laughed

"Will she be coming anytime soon?" Dante wondered

Lady shook her head "No, she feels just awful about what she's done."

"Alright. Get back to work" Dante dismissed her.

"I can't believe she's still out." Nero shook his head

"She'll be fine. She's strong."

"Not that strong"

"I wonder what was going through her head." Dante mused

"Murder? Kill her? Something around those lines." Nero guessed

"Silly Trish" Dante sighed

"Silly, or stupid?"


	14. Master and Servant

The Last Spartan

Man, I want cake…

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is not mine… shame shame

"I want her." Mundus sneered from within his seal

"Yes master. I shall bring her to you." Jester bowed before him.

"Good, and when you do she will release my seal and be helpless as I impregnate her. I shall do to her what her mother refused to do!" Mundus laughed

"Whatever you wish!" Jester jumped up and dissapeared


	15. Shop

The Last Spartan

Okay, I know the last two chapters have been extremely short, but on lined paper they're really long…okay that was a horrible lie. Anyways I promise this one will be longer, so please don't eat me!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry but I am currently playing it…again…

Lady entered the shop. Vergil had his feet propped up on the desk just like its owner would.

"Have fun?" Vergil smiled

"Oh, shut up. Have we gotten any new jobs?"

"Possibly" Vergil kept hi mocking smile.

"Stop teasing her." A woman's voice yelled from the back room. "How's Trish?" she continued and walked into the room, her sea-green eyes blazing yet sorrowful.

_________________________________________________--------------------------------------------

Lady, Dante, and Nero stared in shock at the Ivy whipping around Evalen. They were dark green leaves with poisoned purple tips.

Trish lay on the basement floor in a heap, Evalen's Ivy slithering around and slicing her body.

Vergil dashed forwards and gathered Evalen into a hug "Calm down. Your okay Evalen, stop this now." He demanded in a calming voice

"Why? What have I done to deserve this? I haven't hurt anyone and yet still they assume. So why not prove them right?" she sneered

"Stop this, please stop this." Nero whined from the stairs

Evalen's eyes slightly shot up to Dante and Nero, fear and sadness prominent in their eyes and faces. Her anger subsided and the Ivy crumbled to dust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------____________________________________

"She's fine" Lady hissed

Evalen looked away, unable to look Lady in the eyes.

"Eva, did you finish the job?" Her brother peered over to her

"Of course I did. It was a synch." She shrugged and walked to her room

"I thought you said you didn't get any jobs." Lady inquired

"I said perhaps. And besides, I needed someone who could actually fight and not have to rely on weapons. Besides, you would never have the ability to get where the job was."

"And she does?" Lady sneered

"Of course she does. She is a Spartan after all." Vergil said smugly

"Splendid! Isn't it? That a female Spartan still exists?" Jester laughed as he appeared out of thin air

"Jester!" Lady hissed as she reached for her guns

"Now, now! Wouldn't want to wake the Miss! I'm sure after such a long day at work she'd want to be left undisturbed, don't you think?" he laughed

"What do you want?" Vergil asked, the boredom in his voice was unmistakable.

"Me? Why I don't know what you're talking about! Of course when you shot at me I still fell rather offended but oh! You sly devil you! You're not Dante!" Jester danced around Vergil's head

"No, I'm not." Vergil said as he unsheathed Force Edge and held it to Jesters throat "When I kill someone, I make sure they're dead."

"Oh! Snippy snippy!" Jester exclaimed and whispered in Vergil's ear "Is it that time of the month?"

"Jester! You and me! Right now!" Lady demanded, furious that they would ignore her so completely.

Jester snapped his head in her direction "I'm not in the mood to play with you! Go away!"

+Authors note: When I wrote Jesters lines I had Tira from Soul Caliber(which I don't own) in my head, I do fret they fit her better, but I still think they're great.+

"What?" Lady screamed, outraged

"I said go!" Jester laughed and Lady disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Now that that little neusence is out of the way, why you don't play with me for a little while?" he cracked

"I'm in, but I'm going to warn you, I'm not a push-over like that human." Vergil smiled maliciously as he stood up.

"Good! Good! I've been dying to play wit a toy that doesn't break as easily! Come! Please don't disappoint me!" Jester cracked and did a back flip.

"Ha! I should say the same! The Human world is way too boring for my taste. Let's spice things up!"

Evalen never heard the commotion in the outer room. She was much too concerned with the gash that she had received earlier that day. From the looks of it the wound was infected, majorly.

She disinfected one of her daggers and used it to cut away the infected skin and tissue. The gash stretched from just under her right armpit to eight under her ribs above her belly button. It took her but an hour to cut everything away. Evalen burned the decaying skin and wrapped up her torso, hoping it was enough.

When she had finished dressing she heard a loud crash in the front lobby. Curiously she wandered out.

"Vergil? Lady?" she called

A cracked laughter replied to her. Worry seeped into her and she ran to the office. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly

"My My My! What a pretty little lady you are!" Jester laughed in a deep bow.

"Where are Lady and Vergil?" Evalen asked. She twisted her position so she could easily attack or dodge and attack.

"Why, I'm sure they're hanging around here somewhere!" Jester joked

"If they're harmed in ANY way I'll personally serve your head to them on a silver platter." Evalen warned

"Isn't that nice?" Jester asked darkness in his voice. He appeared beside Evalen and jabbed her in her cut.

Evalen doubled over with a curse and began coughing up blood. She soon fell unconscious.


	16. Hospital

The Last Spartan

Yo, So I had to reprogram my computer and am currently stuck with the oldest version of Microsoft version, EVER!!!! But I'm still able to update so that's an up…. At least I'm not stuck with a type-writer. The almighty Chibi-chan says Konnichiwa and am currently typing from her room…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own the title of DMC but guess what??? I do own the video games!! Zike!!!!!

Chapter 16

Trish's eyes slowly opened to see a mass of silver hair beside her right arm. Looking closer she discovered it was the slumbering heads of Dante and Nero.

"Wake up." she grumbled

The half-demons slept on.

"Evalen is going to be hit by a train ."

Dante muttered something and stilled.

"The Pizza shop has burned down"

Nero and Dante bolted upright and dashed for the door.

"FREEZE!" Trish ordered

"But the Pizza Shop!" Dante groaned

"It was a lie." Trish grumbled laying back down

"Oh, okay. Glad to see you up." Nero sighed with relief

Trish doubted the sigh was because she was up. Dante looked doubtful.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a month."

"A MONTH?!?!" Trish exclaimed

"Your lucky. If Vergil hadn't stoped Evalen when he did you probably never would have woken up." Nero pointed out.

"And how's our _dear Evalen_?" Trish sneered

Dante slapped Trish "I have known you for a long time Trish. I have known my little sister even longer. I love her dearly and she DID warn you. This is all on you. You got that? This is all your fault. She was defending herself against you, you who tried to KILL her. The fact that she didn't kill you is sheer luck. Feel grateful, and when you see her you will appologize." Dante's eyes burned like only a Spartans could.

Trish stared at him in disbelief, then finaly lowered her eyes and nodded.

"So, when can we go home?" Nero asked

Dante removed the key from the lock and opened the door. Inside of Devil May Crfy it was dark and eeri. Nero flipped the light switch to put some life into the place.

"Where are they?" Trish wondered

"Diner?" Nero guessed

Dante walked in, her couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly worng. He noticed a purple sheet of paper held down by a few of his old shells.

"Dante?" Trish called

He didn't answer, instead he walked to the middle of the room and read the note aloud.

"Jokes on you"

Nero shrugged

Then a larg portal opened above Dante's head and Lady and Vergil fell crashing on him.

"Get-Off-NOW!!!" Dante tried to hollar through the mass known as Vergil.

"Where's Evalen?" Nero asking looking arround.

"Jester took her." Lady sneered, the venom and hatred saturating the very air she beathed.

"Where would she be?" Dante asked worried

"I have an idea." Trish spoke up and blue lightning danced in her hair. "I thought I'd never have to go back there."

Dante moaned in understanding.


	17. Castle

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: Don't own Devil May Cry

Author Note: Hey ya'll. I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, but if anyone's read my homepage then you've seen my reason why, for those who haven't I lost my note book. As ya'll know I write everything first then type, makes it easier for editing. Also, I'd like to apologize if anything is spelt wrong; the computer I'm on doesn't seem to wanna tell me which words are…

Chapter 17: Castle

Evalen slowly opened her eyes. Her sight met a crimson velvet canopy that draped above and down the king size bed she now rest. Through all her comfort emitted by the bed she was disturbingly aware she was nude under the comforter.

With a sigh and a groan she sat up, using the blanket as a shield from possible eyes. Evalen slowly remembered her confrontation with Jeste, she made sure to remember his face. Being sure to search the room for a presence in the room she quickly slid out of the bed. There was a set of clothes on a table awaiting her. Evalen didn't even bother to look at them and with a sheet wrapped around her she set off to find an outfit.

After searching several different rooms she found some suitable clothes. Evalen wore black trousers rolled at the bottoms to fit and a white button down shirt. Beneath she was wrapped from bodice to upper thighs with strips from the blanket. Using another strip she braided and secured her hair.

"That's odd, I don't remember a fountain." Dante observed as the part finished their climb.

"Wasn't there when I left." Trish shrugged.

"Man, I'm so parched." Nero groaned and walloped over to the fountain and began chugging its watery contents.

"Nero, hurry up. We're going in." Lady said pulling at his ear.

"Man, that water tasted kinda funky." Nero mumbled as he stumbled after the others, shrinking until he was chibified as he went.

Evalen smiled as she watched her family charge into the castle. She wouldn't need to exert any energy to leave.

"I don't know what you're smiling about; they're going to die before they even reach the first flight of stairs." A maid commented

She wore a light blue dress with a black apron. The maid had short cropped black hair; she also wore a light blue blindfold.

"You obviously don't know my brothers." Evalen laughed

"Dante and Vergil Sparta. Twins. Mother Eva, Father Sparda, and younger sister Evalen. Dante: likes- Pizza, strawberry Sundays, music. Dislikes- Olives. Weapons- Ebony and Ivory and blade Rebellion. Vergil: likes- Chocolate, pasta. Dislikes- Humans. Weapon- Yamato" The maid smiled

Evalen stuck out her tongue.

"A lot has changed since I was last here." Trish noted

"This is where Mundus is sealed, right?" Lady asked

"Sealed as a stone! Stone is hard. Hurts to be hit with stone!" Nero giggled

"What is wrong with you?" Vergil demanded

"Wrong as pie, I like pie! But not key lime, cuz that's grotesque!" Nero replied in such a serious tone that he broke out laughing.

"Open your mouth." Trish ordered

Nero complied, adding his tongue. Trish leaned in and took a whiff.

"You like a doggie! Doggies go sniff snuff!" Nero laughed

"I knew something was wrong with that fountain. What Nero drank wasn't water but 200 proof alcohol, added in was some drug."

"Great, so now he's drunk and high?" Vergil moaned

"Pretty much, yeah." Trish shrugged

"I wanna be a kite! Oh! Daddy! Let's play airplane! Airplane, Daddy!" Nero began begging.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Vergil cried mournfully

"Shall we go down the list?" Dante asked, glaring at Nero.

"I strongly suggest you put that down." Evalen threatened, eyes flashing silver.

"Why? Why do you get all the attention? How is it you're more beautiful? ANSWER ME!" the pretty maid threatened as she advanced slowly, a piece of mirror in her hand. Blood trickled down her wrist, already coagulated.

"That is _so_ not right." Evalen noted

"ANSWER ME!" the maid shrieked and drove the sliver of mirror down, aimed directly at Evalen's heart.

"So just how in the world do we knock it out of him?" Lady moaned as Nero began smelling her feet.

"I do believe what you're looking for is in this." Evalen's voice rang from the top of the stairs.

Everyone but Nero turned around.

"Evalen!" Dante sighed in relief.

She wore a green and black dress with a clover incrusted on it. In her hands was a small crystal vile with a clear liquid within.

"Well get down here and give it to him!" Lady shouted

Evalen only smiled.

Nero looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Geish, he loses his mind more and more each minute!" Trish shouted

"Does he? Really?" Evalen asked as she leaned over the balcony to get a better look.

"What have you done to her?" Nero's eyes silted as he stared at Evalen, his right hand began glowing blue.

"Nero! What do you think you're doing?!" Lady exclaimed, remembering all too well what happened last time Evalen was attacked.

"No, wait. I think the stone head is onto something. I think that's an imposter. Her aura is all wrong." Vergil said, shaking his head.

"Yay! We have a winner!" the Evalen look-a-like clapped as a set of bunny ears and a tail materialized out of nowhere.

"Um…" everyone sane said with a tilted head.

"U-SA-GI!!!!!!" Nero clapped happily

"Would someone _**PLEASE**_ put a muzzle on him?!" Vergil cried

"He's your son. You shut him up." Trish snapped

"But Dante's his legal guardian." Vergil whined

"And you're his father!" Dante exclaimed

"No fair!" his twin pouted

"Hey! Pay attention to me! I, Clover, will now desolate you all!" the Evalen look-a-like stomped

"Hey, we're not the ones who told you to impregnate that woman." Lady pointed out as nobody paid attention to Clover.

"Not fair!" Clover cried as a gigantic hammer-o-doom materialized in the young woman's hands.

Seconds later it's shadow engulfed the five.

End Note: Okay, so again I'm apologizing, but I have a lot of chapters to type up, and I also have my other series starting up….a lot to do, but it's past time I got it done and over with….Thanks to my loyal readers who put up with my random crap….


	18. Winding Trail

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, big surprise there

Author note: Hey, okay so I finally got to a computer that does spell check, but now it keeps freezing on me…why have the electronic devices begun a revolt against me? This is so frustrating…

KEY: solid line across page= switch parties. Zigzag across page= enter and exit subconscious fun time

Chapter 18: Winding Trail

Evalen held the little remains of her shirt to her mostly naked chest. The gash she received the other day had reopened and dribbled down her back was a mixture of blood and puss. Her right eye was uncomfortably closed as the insane maid had sliced the eyeball in half after she missed Evalen's heart. Here was no way she could repair it because she was more concerned about the back wound.

"Where are those morons?" she muttered angrily at herself

"Caught up in a party downstairs. You know your bleeding?" Jester asked, hanging from the ceiling

"Really? Passed my attention." Evalen stated with heavy sarcasm

"Ohhhhh, is our little Princess not happy?" Jester teased

"I'm just peachy. Now get out of my sight before I strangle you." Evalen threatened

Jester smiled and stepped to the right of Evalen. Evalen growled with distaste, they walked on for a few minutes.

"How long do you plan on following me?" she sneered

"Well, since I'm in front of you _technically_ speaking, you're following me." Jester smiledeven larger

"Why you!" Evalen hissed and grabbed the nearest heavy thing to her (a bust of Abraham Lincoln ~DON'T ASK ME WHY~) and chucked it at his head.

To Evalen's much displeasure it missed and shattered on a set of black doors. They temporarily grabbed her attention from Jester, allowing him escape. When she realized he was gone she walked in.

The room was poorly lit. It also just so happened to be totally bare except for the giant black mahogany closet at the far end. Evalen tugged on the dull silver handles and smiled crudely at its contents and thought that perhaps she wouldn't torture Jester to death, perhaps, but not likely.

Nero crouched three feet from Clover, his right hand glowing like X-Mass lights on steroids. Giant crater-like holes now decorated the room's floor, generosity of Clover's mallet.

She stood with said mallet slung over her shoulder. How such a scrawny girl could lift something so massive? Nobody wanted to guess.

"You boy's are such meanies!" The Evalen look-a-like stuck her tongue at Nero for everyone else was scattered in heaps of bruises and moans of pain, although it looked like Vergil was pretending to sleep.

"I want my Auntie back! Give her back now!" Nero threatened, his hand flashing yet again.

"No! She's our toy! You're not allowed to play with her!" Clover dashed forwards, and swung herm ace at Nero's head, which only the drugged chibi could avoid.

He slashed at her stomach with his demon hand and clover disappeared, she shattered into dust, and "Ace of Clovers" card lay on top of the pile of ashes. The vile of antidote fell to the floor and shattered into a thousand fragments.

Virgil was instantaneously kneeling at the shards of class crying over them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gasp of breath, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (you get the point)

Evalen clacked her shin high black boots on the floor checking their fit. She threw the ragged remains of her old clothes into the closet. Evalen had all of her family accessories back. She was now clad in what appeared to be a long sleeved top that tied like a corset and was open in the back. Like her previous outfit, it had a grayish spider web design along with a long cut collar, which was black, light purple ribbons and a gem in the middle along with medieval-styled sleeves. Her skirt was the same spider web pattern with black lace on the fringe, decorated with silver; on her thighs where a pair of black lace and purple ribbon garters.

Evalen kept her right eye squeezed shut, even though her back had sealed up nicely and wouldn't reopen, her eye refused to heal. With that knowledge she ripped out the tatters of eye and sealed the optical cord; painful, but effective.

After fixing her outfit so the cloth hung just right she raised her sight to the door. A girl who looked exactly like her stood before her.

"You really are a spoiled little Princess, aren't you?" she had a sly smile on her face and wore a yellow outfit that consisted of a neon yellow corset that had a diamond cut-out on her stomach. She also had a set of 1980's style short shorts and knee high boots.

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween? And besides, you've done a poor impersonation of the original, I'm a lot cuter." Evalen winked.

"Oh? But what if the 'original' where to disappear? Then wouldn't I be the only on? And then there'd be no you to take Jester away from me." She put her fist together, thumbs touching and jerked them apart.

A yellow spark ignited and pulled into a rope. When she finished she cracked the yellow-gold whip at Evalen's feet. Evalen jumped back and stumbled slightly, she wasn't used to seeing with only one eye, much less fighting.

"The names Diamond, and you Evalen, you'll no longer exist. Remember this moment in Hell." Diamond shouted as she cracked the whip and pulled it around Evalen's neck, wringing her air supply.

Dante, Lady, Trish, and Vergil dashed down the second story hallway, Nero was riding on his father's head.

"Wheeee! Faster Daddy! Faster!" Nero cried as he pulled at his father's spiked up hair.

"Dante! You take him!" Vergil growled as he wrenched up his son and threw him to his younger brother.

Lady walked up to Vergil and gave him a high-five.

"Watch your step!" Nero laughed.

"What?" Lady asked as she took a step back.

And of course she stepped on a trigger tile.

She and Vergil fell down into a five by five foot trap hole.

Evalen gasped for air as the yellow whip tightened around her throat, she could bearly hear Diamond's maniacal laughter. Her vision faded in and out until she was cloaked in darkness.

"Oh, come on! This is way too easy! I thought you were supposed to be some bad-ass demon hunter!" Diamond laughed

Evalen lay in a pool of blood and feathers, the darkness she was trapped in restricted her breathing.

"Please, brothers. Help me." She gasped.

Dark laughter surrounded her and claws reached out to grasp at her limbs, trying to remove them from her body.

"Somebody, anybody, please I can't die yet. I've got so much to do. I've never even had a chance to see what my own father looked like. I haven't healed the wounds of my family yet. I want to see Dante and Vergil laugh together. Please." She coughed out with the last of her breath.

"Well, I do suppose we've put a lot on your shoulders." A woman's voice chuckled from within the darkness, which didn't seem so dark anymore.

"It's true my dear. Perhaps we could lend a hand, she's been through much." A man's gentle voice laughed in Evalen's ear.

"And it seems our son's need her help as well." The woman chuckled again and the darkness became light.

Evalen turned her head to her left where the voices came from. There, arm in arm, was her Mother and Father.

Diamond flinched back as a purple light engulfed the corpse of Evalen she was currently disposing of.

From within the dark pit Lady's and Vergil's voices drifted up.

"Will you get off of me?!" Lady hollered

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Vergil growled

"Hey! Don't touch that! Move your hand! NOT THERE!" Lady shrieked

"Way to go Dad!" the chibi Nero called down into the pit.

"Shut-up pipsqueak!" Lady sneered

"Vergil, can we leave you to get yourselves out while we go find Evalen?" Trish shouted down for Dante was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off (little did Lady and Vergil know he was recording EVERYTHING for future black-mail reasons)

"We're good!" Lady called up as Vergil gave a fleeting cry of pain.

End Author Note: Wow, that's like, the longest chapter yet, I separated intense parts with corny parts, hope you liked

~Hestic


	19. Someone call for a Power Up?

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Devil May Cry...how sad…

Author Note: Okay, so I'm catching up on not being able to update for so long. After these three chapters (17-19) I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out per week until this series is done, which I'm looking forwards too…

Chapter 19 Someone call for a Power up?

"What the?!" Diamond cried in surprise as the two hour old corpse of Evalen stood up.

The purple light that engulfed her moments before dissipated and became concentrated in the socket of her right eye. It didn't take a genius to realize it was a segment of Sparta's pure and untainted power.

Evalen let out a dark chuckle, "You didn't think it'd be that easy to get rid of me, did you?"

"I will not be easily defeated like a half-breed like you!" Diamond shouted and cracked her whip at Evalen's neck.

This time, however, with her father's power acting as her second sight she caught it with ease.

"Impossible! My whip moves at the speed of Light!" Diamond took a step back

"And my sight moves at the speed of Darkness." Evalen smiled

Diamond slit her eyes and charged for Evalen, her hands outstretched like claws, a snarl on her lips. It amused Evalen how easily she could side step the attack. She knew Diamond was moving faster then she herself was earlier that day. But not now.

In fact, it seemed to Evalen that Diamond was moving slo-mo. She was extremely pleased as she moved like water, her hand coming down on the back of her imposter's neck. Diamond crumbled to a pile of dust, and 'Ace of Diamond' card on top. Evalen picked up the card and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Mom, Dad." She whispered and went looking for her brothers.

Vergil and Lady caught up to Dante, Trish, and Nero. They walked on, un-talking (Nero had snuggled quite comfortably on Trish's chest) for what seemed like hours. At last they reached a grand ball room.

"And just what's going to happen now?" Dante moaned

"Wait a moment, where did Nero go?" Trish asked realizing the chibi teen was no longer there.

"Well, Dante?" Vergil asked

"Me? You're his father!" Dante objected

"You're his legal guardian!" Vergil snapped

"You're related by blood!"

"You are too!"

"Well, at least I didn't shack up with some ugly chick!"

"No, you shacked up with a demonic clone, of our MOTHER!"

"You are _so_ not bringing me into this!" Trish sneered

"You're the one who lost him!" Vergil pointed out

"Yeah!" Dante agreed

"Idiots." Lady pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you looking for this?" Another Evalen-clone stepped out of the shadows holding the chibi Nero to her chest, he squirmed uneasily.

The woman wore a red ball gown, the heart cut out was on her back.

"Alright, now I'm getting sick of this. What's so big about Evalen?!" Lady hollered, her hands on her hips

Trish shrugged, "Mundus made me appear exactly like Eva. Maybe he digs Spartan chicks."

"Don't you dare compare my master to him!" Heart shouted.

"So, who is this great 'Master' of yours?" Dante sneered

"The Great Jester, of course! You boys really are slow, aren't you?" Heart laughed

"Typical." Dante spat

"You still haven't answered why you look exactly like Evalen." Lady seethed

A dark look came over Heart, "That I do not know. Only Spade does, however, since two of my sisters are dead by the hands of Sparta, you will die!"

Vergil stood frozen, Trish's words repeating over and over in his head. He had some memories from when he was Nelo Angelo and he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Oh my god." He breathed in horror as he remembered on particular set of memories.

Dante whipped around, Rebellion already in his hands, "You got something to say, or can I kill this puppet?"

"Kill her, and do it quickly. Evalen's in more danger than you could possibly imagine." He spoke mortified.

After defeating Diamond, Evalen went back to the closet and used a strap of blanket and made a make-shift eye patch. She couldn't see very well, already she had grown accustomed to seeing with it, but it had to be done, as the power was crystallizing inside her socket. Evalen didn't want something to get caught and harm whatever was being formed.

Since entering the mansion she'd grown more careful. It was true that since she came back to the human world her body had actually de-aged so she was once again a teen of 17, but a growing dread grew in the pit of her stomach. Every turn around a corner made her stomach jump and her pulse stop.

Fear was not something Evalen was accustomed to, after all, she _was_ a Spartan. However, now all she wanted was to be safe and sound with her brothers and nephew. This urge drove her to walk on, to ush forwards, and to turn the corners.

After a few minutes she heard Dante scream with rage, she picked up her pace and round another corner. She stoped dead in her tracks. Jester and another of her clones stood before her.


	20. Mundu

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, however Evalen is all mine (insert evil laugh)

Author note: Okay, I'd like to apologize because I said I'd be popping out a chapter a week and I haven't…so Sorry. On a brighter notice I have the last of the story all written out and now all I have to do is type them. Which is what A4 in school is for (I literally sit here in front of a computer for 90 minutes.) Thank you for being so patient!!!

Chapter 20 Mundus

"No! Evalen! Get out of there!" Vergil screamed pounding on the wall.

"For once listen to us! We know you want revenge, but you can't do this alone! Not yet!" Dante pleaded

"Will you two chill?" Lady asked as she leaned against the glass, the twins stared at her

"Seriously, give her some credit. She almost killed _me_." Trish agreed

"How can you say that? You know exactly what Mundus wants, don't you?" Vergil's eyes glared

"Yes, but what can you do from here?"

"We can TRY!" Dante snapped

Lady and Trish looked at each other, "Brothers." They agreed

"Heh, even when they fight for the same thing, they argue." Mundus laughed

"I guess I'll go take care of them while you have your fun, master." Jester bowed

He tried to go through the wall, but failed.

"Master! Why aren't you letting me though?"

"Let you though? I though you made that wall." Mundus said in confusion

"No, I didn't." Jester shook his head

They both looked to Evalen, who simply stared back.

"I'm sure our child will be quite the prodigy." Mundus laughed

"Indeed, indeed." Jester agreed sourly

Evalen's eye burned, her father's rage poured through her. A soft hand on her conscious calmed it and it subsided, leaving Evalen feeling light headed, but focused. She guessed it was her mother's turn to help her out.

"You two are sorely mistaken." She shook her head and held her right arm straight out to her side.

"You're right. I've got to rape you first." Mundus smiled exposing all of his gruesome teeth.

"Don't disappoint me." Evalen winked, "WIDOWS REAPING!" she hollered.

In a flash of light Widow's Reaping appeared in her hand. It was a circular blade with six serrated blades sticking out, three on one side and the other three parallel to it. The blades went from largest to smallest with finger holes in each. The hole in the center was roughly four feet one inch in diameter. There was also a hidden serrated blade that was pushed out when you spun the blade in a circle; it would rotate in the opposite direction.

"She did it. I can't believe she did it." Dante said dumbfound

"She is our little sister, after all." Vergil laughed

"And she's _our_ daughter." A spirited form of Sparda and Eva appeared behind the brothers.

"I see dead peoples!" Nero shouted, Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Here, use this." Sparda laughed and tossed a small vile to Dante

"What's this?" he asked

"The antidote." Eva smiled

"What does it consist of?" Trish asked curiously

"H2O" Eva shrugged

Dante, Vergil, and Trish looked to each other for a clue, but got none.

Lady sighed in frustration, "Water! The antidote is WATER!"

"Water?" Vergil asked mortified as he pulled out a water bottle, still unopened.

The spirits smiled, pain of their son's ignorance flickered across their faces as the dissipated.

"Bye, bye dead peoples!" Nero waved

"Somebody crank his mouth open." Vergil growled as he opened his water bottle.

"Gladly." Lady offered as she grabbed the small man.

Trish and Dante watched with amusement as the two adults tried to force the entire bottle down Nero's throat.

Mundus smiled as Jester launched forwards. It was clear that their intentions were capture.

Evalen did her best not to be caught up by the ropes and daggers Jester threw at her while she made her way to Mundus, to no prevail. Even with all of her new strength and power she knew that she couldn't beat him. Jester surprised her by throwing a flash-bomb to her left. Evalen's magic wavered and the wall she made to protect everyone disappeared.

"Hey, why don't you ask for some help? We've been dying for some proper action!" Trish shouted

"You-you'd do that?" Evalen asked amazed

"Of course!" Nero laughed as he bonked her on the back of the head as he was his usual self again, "We're family."

"Speaking of family- You don't mind if I kill that?" Lady nodded towards Jester who had retreated back to Mundus.

A smile spread across Evalen' face and she nodded vigorously. Dante and Vergil walked to either side of their sister and kissed her on each cheek. Then the three of them turned tow face the being they hated most.


	21. A Happy Ending

The Last Spartan

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself so many times? Devil May Cry is not mine. There for I do not own it…or do I???

Author note: Hey, so this is the LAST CHAPTER!!! I'm so happy. So, this chapter is kinda short, but what can you ask for? Its twenty one chapters long!!! I'm going to post a pole around now to vote if you want another story done with Evalen or not, I could also do a cross over with other anime/video games.

*Magazine: clips in which hold bullets. I believe Dante's holds 12-15.

Chapter 21 A Happy Ending

Vergil swung Yamato upwards, sending Mundus skywards.

Dante launched into the air and emptied 4 whole magazines* into Mundus, jerking him higher into the air.

Evalen dropped from the towering ceiling. Swinging Widow's Reaping like a mad man. She caught Mundus in a bullet hole with the largest spike and hurtled him to the ground.

Mundus left a great crater, and when Evalen landed between her brothers they grasped hands.

Evalen's eye flashed with power, and the three of them killed Mundus, once and for all.

--Two days later—

Evalen slowly opened her eyes. It was half a minute until her alarm clock would go off. She groaned as she sat up and unplugged it, not wanting to her it whine. Evalen disappeared in her bathroom for a while and came out wearing a purple turtleneck button down uniform shirt and a short black school skirt.

She hummed to herself as she laced up her thigh-high boots and even smiled as she locked a heavy beige door behind her.

With anticipation she dashed down the concrete sidewalk, her long silver hair swaying behind her, the laces of her ribbon eye-patch bouncing against the back of her head. Before most, she stalked down a fluorescent lit tiled hallway. Evalen glanced down at the wooden frame and smiled at the blotches of brown.

"Well, well, well." A slightly nasally voice drifted from within the room, 'Look ho's back. We were so certain you were dead, starved to death. But it seems the orphan spirit can't be dampened by a little food deprivation, can it?"

Evalen snapped her head to the girl's direction and narrowed her eyes. A smile touched her lips and she resigned at her desk. It was true, nobody could dampen her spirits, not today and not ever again.

Ten minutes later a hellish bell rang and Mrs. Plumb waddled into the room.

"Alright, everyone quiet down." The teacher ordered as her pudgy eyes surveyed the room, "Miss Sparda, it's nice that you've cared to join us again." Her eyes rested on Evalen and it sounded more like sarcasm then welcoming.

Evalen's grin, however, just grew wider.

"Now, as all of you know this semester there are not enough women in the school, so we've been forced to admit boys," Mrs. Plumb began as an excited atmosphere charged the room, " and the first ones have arrived today. Please enter."

The wooden door opened reveling three teens who looked like brothers. The first to enter kept his blazer un-buttoned, his violet tie flashed against the black dress shirt. His silver hair hung over his eyes. The second boy had switched the blazer for a tacky grey hoodie and he didn't even bother to wear a tie. He glanced from girl to girl until he found Evalen, where he held his gaze. The third boy looked exactly like the first, but his hair was flipped back and eh kept his blazer buttoned up.

"Girls, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Dante, Nero, and Vergil." Mrs. Plumb glanced for available seats, the only ones open surrounded Evalen. "And Evalen, bring those thee desks up front."

"No need." Vergil said lazily as they advanced to Evalen.

"Just so you know, _that_" one of the girls sneered to Evalen, "is an orphan. Don't let it touch you."

The three men who had miraculously changed back into teens with the help from Trish glared at the class.

"Seriously, would you guys sit so we can begin class?" Evalen laughed as he pulled on Dante's blazer.

"Yeah, whatever." Dante shrugged

"Do all the girls here smell as bad as them?" Vergil asked, not bothering to keep his voice down as he sat.

"I'm hoping not. I might have Kyrie transfer here if so." Nero groaned

"Miss Sparda, just who are these boys to you?" Mrs. Plumb asked irritated

"We're her brothers." Dante and Vergil replied in unison.

"And I'm her nephew." Nero added

"They're my family." Evalen beamed as a silver feather drifted down and landed on her lap.

--END—

Final Author Note: Thank you so much for continuing this saga with me! I'd like to thank all of my friends (The unmistakably wonderful Jazzcat and the all knowing guru Chibi-chan) who've helped and encouraged this story where it would have otherwise died. I hope everyone has enjoyed this adventure as much as I have.

~Hestic~


End file.
